The Song
"Why are you leaving? What's not to like here?" -The Song The Song is the sixth Guardian, and the sixth boss encountered in Furi. Her area is likely her idea of Heaven, to fit her self image of an angel. Her theme is "Make this Right" by The Toxic Avenger. Personality Although she was described by The Voice as "arrogant, self-righteous, and cold," The Song speaks to The Stranger with kindness and compassion. She offers to let The Stranger stay with her, telling each other stories of their worlds for the rest of time. Upon seeing The Stranger's refusal, The Song grows angry, directing her fury at The Stranger for "daring to refuse her," thus starting the boss fight. She seems to think quite highly of herself; in the secret ending, she proclaims that her people will see her as a hero. Fight The Song's fight is comprised mostly of projectile dodging, with a bit of melee combat in the later phases. Phase 1 In the first phase, The Song will fly around out of reach, shooting waves of projectiles that must be dodged or parried. Occasionally, she will spiral into The Stranger. With proper timing, this can be Perfect Parried. Phase 2 Very similar to the first phase. The Song adds a few new tricks to the fight, most notably, the laser. Her laser sweep is performed over the platform, allowing time to counterattack with the sword. Her charging spiral, while seeming much more menacing, can also be easily parried. Phase 3 The phase that begins the bullet hell aspect. She can now dash to the center of the platform and release a massive wave of breakable projectiles, followed by shockwaves that must be dodged. She retains her charging spiral attack in this phase as well, but without the lasers. Phase 4 The platform extends, and The Song adds to her arsenal again. She fires a massive wave of orange projectiles (however, there is a clear path to avoid the onslaught), melee attacks, and causes a large shockwave in the center platform followed by orbiting projectiles. It's recommended to dodge to the outer ring and avoid the blue projectiles she fires. After her health depletes this time, there will be a duel segment. Phase 5 A more aggressive version of Phase Four. Most of The Song's moves are retained, but they occur more often and are more threatening. Phase 6 The Song's Desperation Phase. Multiple towers must be broken to shut down her force-field as she defends them with all she has. When depleted, The Song will cause two large shockwaves to orbit her while shooting a laser. Reaching her and attacking once kills The Song. Trivia * The Song says her and The Stranger should share stories of their worlds, implying the Guardians know of his truth. * The Song, when sitting on a bench, will ask The Stranger to stay with her. If you choose to stay for about 5 minutes a cutscene will occur and the credits will start. Category:Guardians Category:Bosses